legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alec Warper/The Reference Game 2.0 **OFFICIAL**
At last its here! The long awaited sequel to the original Reference Game! This time with 20% more awesome! 9 References in total! (Nne of which are in this intro. :P) Can you get them all? You know the rules... but I need to tell them again. They may have changed. #First to list ALL references and where they come from wins. #You must give quotes if they are needed. #If the quote is from a TV show, you do not have to give the episode title. However, if it is from a movie, please give full title for credit. #Find 10 or more? Great job! Be sure to tell me all of them. Ok. Now. For the moment you have all be waiting for.... HanFalcon walked into the classroom. He looked around at all the minifigures sitting at the desks. He could not believe that he had to teach these young Nexus Force Fighters how to be true Paradox masters. Oh well, better get it over with. HanFalcon scanned the classroom. He noticed a younger student shove a stuffed tiger underneath his desk. HanFalcon let out a long sigh. “Good Morning students!” HanFalcon called. “I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death_” “Really?” The students called out excitedly. “No, I’m just kidding.” HanFalcon replied. “Actually we will be learning how to craft weapons.” “Isn’t that stolen from that game with those blocks that_” “No!” HanFalcon angrily replied. “Now, we must go the Battle Generators. Go along!” All the students made their way up to the Battle Generators. “Now.” HanFalcon said. “This weapon is your life. So I suggest you make it well. All you have to do is create your weapon by putting it together with bricks, then put it through the Specialty Machine and give it the specialties that you desire it to have. You shall each be making your own weapons. You may start.” The class began to put together their weapons. A few got done early and showed off their weapons. “Look at my sword!” A student pulled out something that closely resembled a Wormholer. “You mustn’t be afraid to dream a little bit bigger darling.” Then blew up a Battle Generator. HanFalcon groaned and wrote on a clipboard. A few students were finishing up their build. “Whats that?” “What?” “What your making.” “This?” “Yes.” “What I’m making?” “Oh nevermind. I wasn’t expecting the spanish inquisition!” The boy with the wormholer ran over and exclaimed, “Nobody expects the spanish inquisition!” The others stared strangely at him. Poor kid. Soon everyone was done. “Well! Time to test your weapons. James, you’ve already tested your weapon by taking out that Battle Generator. Nicely done. I want to give you an F for that. Anyhow, time to test it on the Battle Stromlings.” Just then, a mass group of Cops came in. “We have been given order to arrest you! You have illegally been using references. For this you shall all spend jail time! “Run Forrest!” Someone cried out, and then all heck broke loose. “James!” HanFalcon called. “Yes?” a voice came to HanFalcon’s left. He turned, and saw James being dragged off by some policemen. “I....I was never going to give you an F.” James took a deep breath before saying, “I know.” and was then pulled away from the room. Han called out to the world that he knew was reading his story. “And on that bombshell, its time to end! Goodnight!” And thus ends our story. Category:Blog posts